


Beso, café y papas.

by NekoYamiChan



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 17:26:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6575329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NekoYamiChan/pseuds/NekoYamiChan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Y aun con todas sus diferencias y disparates siguen siendo ellos mismos incluso ahora con el regustado sabor de café y papas bailando entre sus lenguas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beso, café y papas.

**Author's Note:**

> Hola a todos, oh que felicidad al fin puedo contribuir con algo :3. Está no es la primera vez que escribo pero si en la que subo algo aquí, así que en cierta forma estoy feliz.  
> Declimer: Los personajes de TW no me pertenecen solo hice esta historia con el fin de entretener y no beneficiarme de ella.  
> No acepto que mi historia sea publicada en algún otro sitio sin mi consentimiento.

Beso, café y papas.

 

**Y** justo ahora podía poner en último lugar sus preocupaciones; a los omegas que acechaban a la ciudad, a los exámenes finales, a su padre que sube a su habitación de vez en cuando solo para sesionarse de que Derek no se ha colado por la ventana de nuevo y en general los problemas venideros del fututo porque justo ahora el lobo le está besando como si el mundo fuese a acabarse, aunque puede que esta vez _sí_ sea literal, pero no importa porque su mente que suele procesarlo todo demasiado rápido a dejado de funcionar en cuanto los labios de Derek tocaron los suyos y algunos dirían _“es solo un beso”,_ cuando _no_ , no es un simple beso, este es especial, es de aquellos que despiertan tus 5 sentidos y todos los demás que puedan estar dormidos en caso de tenerse.

 

**E** ste beso es así, puede sentir su piel erizarse con el viento frío que se cuela entre los árboles del boque, al igual que siente el jugueteo de las pestañas del otro sobre sus mejillas e incluso siente el liguero respirar que lucha por salir. Y el sabor, _eso_ es lo mejor, a algunos no les haría gracia sentir el sabor de café y papas rizadas, pero no a Derek porque sabía que esos dos alimentos describían por completo al humano, así que, que importa si ahora ese beso está lleno de sabores que suelen inundar la cocina de su loft. No importan en absoluto porque Stiles no sería él si dejará de beber café por las mañanas o le dejará de pedir a Derek que le comprase una orden de papas rizadas y se las guardase hasta que él regresará de la escuela y que por supuesto no se olvidase de que le pusieran la mayor cantidad de queso caliente posible hasta que la dependienta la mirase con desaprobación esperando el momento en el que le dijera que era suficiente, pero eso no estaba ni cerca de suceder porque  para Stiles _nunca_ sería suficiente queso. Por todas esas cosas no podría desear algún otro sabor en los labios del menor porque al final de día él es el que le acompaña a comer esa cantidad de grasa mientras ven alguna película en la computadora nueva de Derek porque si, Stiles le obligo a comprar algo de tecnología para aquel lugar lúgubre, pero eso ya es otro historia y aun con todas sus diferencias y disparates siguen siendo ellos mismos incluso ahora con el regustado sabor de café y papas bailando entre sus lenguas.

 

**S** i este beso es diferente porque a pesar de que Stiles no sepa dónde poner las manos y justo ahora le cuelguen a los costados y su espalda duela ligueramente por la fuerza con la que fue empotrado a la corteza de un árbol, este sigue siendo el momento perfecto para ambos, puede que cuando se separen una parte del bosque siga ardiendo y sus amigos sigan corriendo por sus vidas o que cuando consigan un solo milímetro de distancia alguien vaya a morir, todo y nada puede suceder. Pero nada importa, no mientras pueda seguir sintiendo esos labios que aunque fieros, le acarician con suavidad, porque puede y solo puede que este sea su último beso.


End file.
